Dulce locura
by x0darkness0x
Summary: ONE SHOT. El cuerpo de una mujer puede llegar a ser algo muy bello, pero... ¿Precisamente el de esa mujer? ¿Qué hará Sirius para olvidarla? Rr!


_hola! como va todo? aki me presento con otro minifik... espero k os guste y dejar rr! gracias! besitoss_

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes y el ambiente no me pertenecen a mi (T.T), pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (francamente, si tuviera a sirius aki no me dedicaria a escribir historias...)_

* * *

¿Cuán perfecto podía llegar a ser el cuerpo de una mujer? Él la imaginaba desnuda delante suyo. Supo que lo primero en lo que se fijaría serían los ojos. Sí, los ojos. Era consciente de que podía contemplarlos cuando quisiera, aún estando la mujer vestida, pero sabía que al estar desnudas adquirían un brillo especial. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Intuición, instinto… Algo bueno tenía que tener haber visto a tantas otras, aunque no fueran ni se parecieran remotamente a la que él quería.

Él siguió imaginando esos ojos perfectos, que aún no había logrado ver (su suerte solo había alcanzado a percibirlos y desearlos en sus sueños, ahora con mas fervor que nunca). Vio, en su mente, la profundidad de una piedra preciosa, el resplandor único de las esmeraldas, la parte ínfima de los campos que yacen bajo las montañas, esperando ser coronados.

¿Esperaría ella ser coronada, también?

Las pestañas negras, completamente negras, largas, infinitas… Acariciando sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Luego, él pensó en la boca. Sin duda, rojiza; no, mejor roja completamente, carnosa, pequeña, completamente delineada y en contraste con la piel. ¡Cómo deseaba acariciar esos labios prohibidos, sentirlos cerca, besarlos, morderlos, hacerlos suyos!

Pero eran prohibidos, labios prohibidos. No podían ser suyos, por mucho que sus deseos superaran su voluntad.

Luego imaginó la nariz. Chata, respingona, pequeña por supuesto, tal vez con cierto aire divertido.

Y¿qué decir de su piel, tan pálida como hermosa y brillante?

Imaginó el Sol; no, el Sol no, la Luna; imaginó la Luna reflejada en ella, dándole ese resplandor que sólo las más bellas perlas adquirían. Por supuesto, estaba seguro de que ella no sería menos, al ser tan perfecta.

Su piel… Constante, igual en todas las partes de su cuerpo… Ese sería el lugar donde reposarían las caricias que él, con tanto gozo, le daría.

Acariciaría sus mejillas sonrojadas; sus labios rojos; su cuello blanco; sus hombros perfectos, que con tanta gracia dejaban caer esos brazos delgados y aún así fuertes; sus pechos, ni grandes ni pequeños, sencillamente inmejorables; sus pezones erectos, esperándole… deseándole, como hacía él con ella; su barriga, suave y plana; su ombligo redondo, pequeño… imaginó sus dedos dentro de él, explorándolo; su cintura, delgada como la de una avispa; sus caderas; su sexo, con el cual se entretendría más de la cuenta; sus piernas finas; sus pies…

No quería dejar ningún centímetro de ella por explorar, por conocer, por memorizar… Cada parte de su cuerpo quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre.

También pensó en sus manos. Imaginó que las cogería entre las suyas, pero, con su propio deseo de ser libres, escaparían de esa dulce prisión para recorrer su cuerpo…

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar con más intensidad de esos dedos largos y firmes acariciando su piel, dándole el placer más grande que él podría imaginar que sentiría, regalándole miles de sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese mismo momento, descubiertas en ese juego de dos llamado amor…

Finalmente, su pelo… Supo que sus manos se enredarían entre él nada más tuviese la oportunidad, por que ese pelo rojo, como el fuego, ondulado, y largo hasta el inicio del pecho era el causante de los más ávidos de sus sueños…

Extendido por sus hombros, en contraste con la blanca piel… Realmente, no podía imaginar nada más excitante y bello que la unión del rojo y blanco, como una mancha de sangre en la nieve. No imaginaba nada más sensual que ese cabello pelirrojo mezclado con su blanquecina piel… Y, como no, su mano acariciándolo, intentando disfrutar del contacto perfecto que solo conseguiría acariciando ese pelo…

Evocó de nuevo sus ojos al tiempo que abría los suyos, intentando que el contraste de su cuerpo con la realidad no fuera tan brusco.

Se repitió la pregunta¿cuán perfecto podía llegar a ser el cuerpo de una mujer?

¿Cuán perfecto podía llegar a ser el cuerpo de Lily Evans, la mujer (mujer, no esposa) de su mejor amigo?

Constantemente la deseaba, la imaginaba, la soñaba, la veía, la miraba, la sentía a su lado en sus pensamientos…

Deseaba tener esa complicidad efímera, perfecta… Esa complicidad completamente recíproca de la que disfrutaban Lily y James.

Pero no, sabía que era imposible. Sabía que la pelirroja que él tanto amaba estaba enamorada de James… ¿Lo estaba?

Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella… ¿Le traicionaría? Había hecho demasiado por él, James siempre se había preocupado en exceso por su persona y no podía hacerle eso, no podía fallarle de esa manera, sencillamente por que era su amigo y siempre había estado junto a él, en los momentos más duros, pero también en los felices, en los de júbilo… ¡En todos durante los últimos seis años y medio, cuando se habían conocido en aquel vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts!

Valoraba su amistad mucho más de lo que podría llegar a valorar el amor de cualquier mujer… ¿Verdad?

No podía traicionarle, no podía¡no podía!

En ese mismo instante, Sirius Black decidió que tenía que acallar como fuera los gritos de su corazón.

Como fuera…

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, incorporándose sobre sus pies antes de apartar el dosel rojo que le separaba del resto de su habitación.

Vio que la Luna menguante brillaba en el cielo, y con algo de nostalgia recordó la buena noche que había pasado con los Merodeadores hacía poco, cuando la Luna aún era completamente redonda.

Se acercó al baúl de James sin hacer ruido, y lo abrió sigilosamente, con los nervios a flor de piel por el miedo a ser descubierto.

Sabía que si alguno de los Merodeadores le pillaba en esa situación tendría que confesar…

Su mente elaboró un par de excusas por si eso pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que no funcionarían. Los tres chicos no se dejaban engañar tan fácilmente.

Bueno, tal vez Peter sí.

Apartó la ropa de James, dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo. Quitó la tapa que cubría el doble fondo del baúl, y cogió la capa de la invisibilidad que había allí escondida.

Mientras lo tapaba de nuevo y guardaba la ropa, rezó para que a su amigo no le diera por salir a pasear de noche por los pasillos, pues entonces notaría la ausencia de la capa.

Cerró el baúl de nuevo, maldiciéndose por el ligero golpe que dio la tapa al chocar contra la madera.

Se cubrió con la capa como tantas otras veces había hecho, de manera que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedó visible. De esa forma, aunque los Merodeadores despertaran no le verían, y (era difícil, supuso) que miraran en su cama y descubrieran que seguía allí, bajo la capa invisible.

Abrió la habitación y salió todo lo deprisa que pudo, pues un frío corriente de aire entró a través de la rendija de la puerta.

Cruzó la Sala Común.

Perfecto, no hay nadie, pensó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó la Señora Gorda cuando Canuto abrió el retablo que daba paso y salida a la Sala Común.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… -susurró el moreno con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

La Señora Gorda bufó, exasperada.

- ¡Cuando descubra quién eres! –exclamó.

En ese momento, Sirius no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

Cada vez que alguno de los Merodeadores salía del retrato a altas horas de la noche pronunciaba esa frase, y, como la Señora Gorda solo podía barrar el paso a los que querían entrar sin la contraseña (no a los que podían salir, por suerte), la mujer no podía hacer nada.

Cuando volvían, después de su paseo nocturno o lo que hubieran hecho, le decían la contraseña al retrato y, después, añadían travesura realizada.

Ocurría lo mismo, habían pronunciado la contraseña correctamente, así que la mujer solo podía apartarse e insultarles en silencio.

Era una _norma del Merodeador básica e inquebrantable_, como lo llamaba James.

Bajó las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, y tras saltar unos cuantos obstáculos puestos por Peeves, la reciente adquisición del más loco director que Hogwarts había tenido, Albus Dumbledore, llegó al vestíbulo.

Una vez allí, se acercó a la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada, junto a los relojes que marcaban la puntuación de cada casa.

Con gran orgullo, vio que Gryffindor iba ganando escandalosamente, con casi el doble de puntos que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, aunque algo más cerca de los de Slytherin de lo que él hubiera deseado.

Una nueva travesura acudió a su mente con el fin de hacer perder puntos a esa casa rival, pero, dispuesto a centrarse en su objetivo esa noche, la dejó de lado.

Años atrás, los Merodeadores habían descubierto un pasadizo secreto que comunicaba directamente con el aula de Pociones.

Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a necesitarlo (no esperaba tener tantas ganas de ir a aquel siniestro lugar en ningún momento de su vida), pero ahora pensaba que ése era uno de los pasadizos más útiles que los magníficos Godric, Rowena, Helga y Salazar pudieron haber inventado.

Apartó cuidadosamente la gran estantería donde reposaban los relojes de arena, y contempló una piedra más oscura que las que tenía alrededor.

- ¡Figelio! –susurró, tocando con la punta de su varita de nervios de corazón de dragón y madera de olmo la piedra en la que se había fijado instantes antes.

Rápidamente se abrió un boquete en la pared, lo suficiente grande como para que el atlético cuerpo del muchacho lo travesara.

Hechizó la capa de la invisibilidad de su amigo para que retornara a su lugar, pensando que ya no la necesitaría más.

Sólo necesitaba su suerte, en ese momento…

Recorrió el pasillo después de haberlo cerrado, infinitamente agradecido al que lo inventó, pues, si hubiera tenido que ir por las mazmorras, se hubiera encontrado con Filch o la Señora Norris (una gata que, según había oído, llevaba ya más de cuarenta años en el colegio).

Llegó al aula de Pociones, por fin, y sus pasos, casi inconscientemente, le llevaron al armario de ingredientes.

Había leído tantas veces el procedimiento que ya sabía perfectamente cómo tenía que realizar la poción.

Sacó también su caldero, lo puso en el fuego y añadió los tres litros y doscientos cincuenta mililitros de jugo de esencia de rosas rojas que debía añadir, y dejó que hirviera.

Empezó a preparar el resto de ingredientes. Era una poción fácil.

No como el amor, pensó.

Mientras cortaba los pelos de cola de unicornio en trozos diminutos, reflexionó acerca de lo que sentía.

Sin duda, no era simple deseo. Así comenzó, pero luego el amor le atrapó en su telaraña mortal, esa telaraña de seda en la que al principio estaba tan bien… Y luego, cuando llegó la araña (que en su caso era el mismo) se dio cuenta de que la telaraña le ahogaba, y que terminaría muriendo atrapado en esa red de la que, en un principio, hubiera podido escapar.

Le gustaba enamorarse, recordó, le había gustado en esa época en la que la araña no llegaba, en la que, simplemente, la seda le envolvía con su manto acogedor, en la que disfrutaba de la red protectora que le brindaba el amor.

Le había gustado, recordó, cuando esa telaraña no era Lily Evans.

Cuando esa telaraña no era la novia de su mejor amigo.

Supo que la solución que tomaba era de cobardes. Supo que otro, en su lugar, hubiera tragado saliva, hubiera llorado, como él ahora, hubiera soportado todo lo que sabía que se le avecinaba y más, mucho más.

Pero él… Él era Sirius Black, impulsivo, impetuoso, no pensaba, actuaba simplemente, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

No podía pasar lo mismo en ese caso, pensó.

El amor era una locura… Dulce, pero no por ello menos loca y peligrosa, que, en ese momento, le había atrapado a él.

Removió la poción.

Atrapado… Sí, completamente. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que por sí mismo no podría escapar… Y eso le daba una sensación de impotencia nunca antes sentida, le hacía sentir mal, pues se sentía débil…

Paradójicamente, también se sentía valiente. Valiente entre los cobardes, por que sabía que no muchos, en su situación, hubieran aceptado olvidarse de la chica a la que amaban, y, mucho menos, no recordar todo lo que habían sentido por ella.

Y eso era lo que hacía el líquido que tenía delante.

Miró al caldero. La poción estaba lista.

Dios, ser que dicen que existe… Trata de ponerte en mi situación en este momento, trata de sentir lo que yo siento ahora, trata de soportar el dolor que mi alma soporta… Y dime, repíteme que no merezco el paraíso, pensó él, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

Tomó en sus manos el brebaje que había preparado, y se lo llevó a los labios.

Debo beberlo, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Dejó que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta, sabiendo que ése seria el último momento de su vida en el que podría evocar el rostro de la pelirroja y sentir paz.

Se durmió con esa paz que la chica le inspiraba.

- ¡Sirius! –exclamó Lily, corriendo hacia él -. ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Qué haces aquí?

- No… No lo recuerdo –repuso él, muy confundido, despertando tumbado en el suelo del aula de Pociones.

Miró a Lily, que le estaba cogiendo los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

- Como quieras, no me lo cuentes… -repuso ella, haciéndose la ofendida -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Solo algo mareado.

Lily le sonrió con ternura.

- Vamos a la Sala Común. Tienes a los Merodeadores preocupados.

La miró de nuevo.

- Han estado buscándote toda la noche. Se ve que oyeron que te fuiste.

Lily Evans. La novia de su mejor amigo. Su amiga.

Nada más.

¿Lo mejor? Nunca sería nada más.

Algo en el interior del moreno sonrió, mientras él, ingenuo, desconocía el porqué de esa repentina felicidad.


End file.
